The Flu
by sting12
Summary: After the imposter of Gilligan leaves the island, the castaways all catch the flu except for Gilligan. Gilligan takes care of his family but soon finds the flu hitting him as well. Can Gilligan stay well enough to get his friends back to normal before he goes down fully? Disclaimer: I don't own Gilligan, it's just for fun.


It had been a few days since Gilligan's imposter had left the island, and the castaways were glad for it. After finding out Gilligan had been tied up for a whole night, they decided to help him get over the ordeal by throwing a party. Gilligan wanting to forget the whole thing enjoyed the party until he noticed Ginger looking pale. Coming over to her Gilligan place a hand on her shoulder noticing she jumped slightly at the touch.

"I'm sorry Ginger, I didn't mean to scare you, but you weren't looking to good." Gilligan stated.

Ginger nodded, "It's alright Gilligan, it's just my head hurts and I'm feeling tired."

"Would you like me to take you back to your hut?" The Professor offered coming over to her.

Ginger smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Professor."

The Professor helped her up before the others watched him escort her back to their hut. Mary Ann worried about Ginger followed closely behind wanting to make sure she was alright. Thinking she just needed some rest, Gilligan knew she would be fine by morning. To his dismay and the others, by morning Ginger was not better but worse. After an examination, the Professor explained she had caught the flu. Unsure how that was possible, he explained it was probably from the imposter.

"I don't want any of you going in there. Mary Ann has already been exposed so she is going to stay and be with Ginger." Professor spoke.

"Oh dear Thurston have we ever had the flu before?" Mrs. Howell questioned.

Thurston shook his head, "A Howell never gets sick lovey."

Skipper nodded, "I'm sure Ginger will be fine soon. We were all around that imposter and we haven't gotten sick yet."

"Still, I think we should stay away." Professor stated.

Gilligan nodded, "I'll stay away Professor."

"But who is going to cook for us? Mary Ann always does the cooking." Mrs. Howell asked.

Skipper smiled, "Don't worry Mrs. Howell, Gilligan knows how to cook."

As the day went by, each of the castaways tried to go about their normal chores but couldn't get their minds off of Ginger. The castaways had become a family over the time they had been stuck on the island and when something went wrong with one, they all were there. This time they were stuck outside not able to go in, only knowing what was going on when Professor left. After the fifth time of the Professor coming in and out, the Skipper stopped him.

"Professor please how is she?"

"Both are not doing good I'm afraid to tell you." Professor stated his face drawn.

Gilligan stepped beside the Skipper, "What do you mean Professor?"

"Mary Ann has the flu so I'm working on both at the same time." Professor heard cries from the hut as he rushed back in.

Thurston looked at the Skipper, "Poor Mary Ann, I wish there was something we could do."

"I'm sure if the Professor needed us, he would let us know." Skipper stated.

"Thurston, I'm not feeling well." Mrs. Howell stated.

Thurston turned to look at his wife surprised she was pale, "Lovey what is it?"

Skipper closest to Mrs. Howell reached out to hold her, "She's warm Mr. Howell, you should take her back to you're hut."

Thurston nodded, "Oh lovey it be alright, I'll get the Professor."

Leading her away, Thurston got her back to the hut helping her onto the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, Thurston rushed back to the girls hut to wait for Professor. When the Professor came out and was told what happened, he rushed to the Howells hut to check on her. Realizing she had it also, Professor left a list of instructions for him to do. Skipper and Gilligan still seeming to be healthy took up the slack around the camp. It wasn't until that afternoon that they found Mr. Howell sick as well and Skipper beginning to feel the effects.

"Skipper you should go lie down." Gilligan stated.

"I'm fine little buddy." Skipper stated.

Professor came out looking over Skipper, "I think he's right you need some rest."

Noticing Professor looking ill, Gilligan rushed to him just before he staggered, "You need rest also Professor."

"No I can't get sick, the others need me." Professor stated.

Gilligan shook his head, "I can do it Professor, just tell me what to do."

Realizing they had no other choice, the Professor got back to his hut managing to write out directions for each hut before he laid down. Gilligan made sure Skipper was comfy before he looked down at his list. The girls were first followed by the Howells and then the Skipper plus the Professor. Knowing he could do this, Gilligan ran to the girls hut finding a bowl of water outside. Figuring the Professor had left it, Gilligan grabbed it bringing it inside. Both girls were side by side in their beds looking miserable as he found them both sleeping. Their hair was a mess and he could tell from their flushed face they had a high fever.

Using the water and cloths that were beside the bed, Gilligan placed one on their foreheads hoping to keep their fevers down. Ginger began to stir smiling weakly up at Gilligan once she was able to focus. Smiling Gilligan assured her she would be fine in a few days. Noticing Mary Ann was having a nightmare, Gilligan reached over grabbing her hand talking soothing words. Once she had settled down, Gilligan rewet the rags before knowing he had to check on the Howell's. Going to their hut, Gilligan found a bowl of water once more as he brought it inside finding the Howells looking worst than the girls.

Noticing Mr. Howells teddy was on the floor, Gilligan picked it up placing it in Mr. Howells hand. Mr. Howell came to for a moment hugging the bear before he fell back into the fevered sleep. Mrs. Howell remained asleep and only shivered once Gilligan placed a wet rag on her forehead. Wishing he could do more for them, Gilligan knew this was all he could do thanking God that he hadn't been taken by the flu yet. Making sure they were both as comfy as they could be, he stood up heading to check on the Professor next.

To his surprise, Gilligan found the Professor sitting up in bed trying to get up. Gilligan rushed to his side pushing him easily back onto the bed, "Professor what are you doing?"

"I need to make medicine."

"No you don't, you need to rest. I'm going take care of you all until it's over." Gilligan stated proudly.

"How is everyone?" Professor asked laying back down on the bed.

"The same, but they will get better. With some rest and I'll get some soup made soon."

"Thank you Gilligan." Professor smiled before the fever took a hold of him.

Gilligan smiled before he placed a cold cloth on his forehead, knowing he would check on Skipper before making the soup. Leaving the Professors hut, Gilligan went to his hut finding the water as before wondering when the Professor had left it. Bringing it inside, Gilligan found Skipper tossing slightly in the hammock. He was instantly at his friend's side keeping him in the hammock knowing if he were to fall he couldn't lift him back.

"Skipper, wake up it's just a dream." Gilligan spoke.

Skipper seemed to stop tossing hearing Gilligan's voice. Slowly he awoke blinking his eyes as if he was trying to get his vision to clear, "Gilligan?"

"It's me Skipper, how are you feeling?" Gilligan asked noticing his friend's voice sounded weak.

"Tired...weak cold…" Skipper spoke, "The others?"

"The same, but I'm taking care of them. I'm going to make some soup for you all."

"Feed others first…" Skipper stated.

Gilligan nodded, "I will Skipper, now just rest and get some sleep."

Skipper nodded shivering before going off to sleep. Gilligan pulled the cover up over his friend before placing a cold rag on his forehead as he did the others. Staying with his friend a few more mins, Gilligan got up going outside to fix the soup. Once it was done, Gilligan took a couple bowls to fill up knowing the girls were first. Going to the hut, Gilligan came in setting the bowls on the table before he woke both Mary Ann and Ginger. Both girls groaned and didn't want to wake up but knew they had to eat. Although the fever had taken it's toll they both found the strength to sit up as Gilligan sat the bowls on their laps.

"I hope it's good girls, well not as good as yours Mary Ann." Gilligan smiled.

Mary Ann looked down at the soup finding the spoon too heavy to lift, "I'm not hungry Gilligan."

"Same for me." Ginger stated wanting to sleep.

"None of that girls, you are going to eat." Gilligan stated.

Ginger shook her head, "We're too weak."

Gilligan nodded, "Alright then I'll feed you."

Getting in between them, Gilligan took a spoonful of soup letting Mary Ann drink it, before he turned to do the same for Ginger. Soon after many spoonfuls both girls had drank their soup and was feeling slightly better. Thanking Gilligan, he nodded before rushing back to the soup he had left over the fire to keep warm. Getting two more bowls, Gilligan went to the Howells hut finding he had to force them up as well. Although Thurston sweared a Howell would never be force fed, Gilligan promised he wouldn't tell the others. Once they were fed, he went back to the soup getting a bowl for the Professor.

As the Professor finished eating, Gilligan made sure he was alright before going to get the soup for Skipper. Helping his friend sit up slightly in the hammock, Gilligan fed him as he did the others making sure he ate it all. Knowing it was going to be getting dark soon, Gilligan checked on everybody once more making sure they drank some water before he retired for the night. Wanting to be in the range if anyone called, Gilligan grabbed his blanket and pillow lying near the fire. Sleeping for a while, Gilligan soon woke up hearing one of the girls calling.

Getting up, Gilligan rushed to their hut coming in to find Mary Ann in the throes of a nightmare. Ginger was trying to wake her from her own bed, but was too weak. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gilligan began speaking soothing words until Mary Ann seemed to calm down. Sighing, Gilligan told Ginger to get some sleep as he got up leaving. Throughout the night, Gilligan awoke many times to each of the castaways having a nightmare. Hoping this flu would soon leave his friends, Gilligan found they didn't settle down until the early morning.

Sleeping for a few hours, Gilligan woke up making some soup for breakfast before he made his rounds to the huts. When he got to Skipper's hut, he smiled finding his friend sitting up slightly in the hammock.

"Good morning Skipper, how are you feeling."

"Horrible, but I think my fever has lessened." Skipper stated.

Gilligan reached out to touch his friend's forehead, "Yes I think you are right. Now I brought you your breakfast, so open up."

Skipper let him feed him before he looked up, "Have you ate little buddy?"

"Not yet Skipper I had to make sure the others were fed first."

"Go eat, it's an order." Skipper spoke.

Gilligan nodded heading out to where the soup was. Pouring him some in a bowl, Gilligan ate knowing he never disobeyed an order from the Skipper. Once he was finished, Gilligan realized he would have to wash the dishes at some point. Checking on everyone for what felt like the hundredth time, Gilligan soon came back taking the dishes to the water hole they used to wash the dishes and their clothes. Getting the dishes cleaned, Gilligan than set to doing the other choirs before checking on the others.

Finishing his chores Gilligan came back to the camp finding he had to sit down for a moment. Feeling his body shiver, Gilligan shook his off figuring it was nothing. Knowing the other castaways were getting better, he knew he had to stay healthy until they were back on their feet. They were counting on him and he couldn't let them down. Getting back up, Gilligan began working on their lunch knowing they would soon tire of soup. As Skipper finished up his lunch, Gilligan stood up to leave when he felt his feet sway under him.

Skipper still weak sat up as much as he could, "Little buddy are you alright?"

"Yeah Skipper I'm fine." Gilligan lied.

"Take care of yourself little buddy, promise me."

"I promise Skipper." Gilligan stated crossing his fingers behind him.

As he left the hut, Gilligan went to the table taking a drink of water knowing he probably was getting sick but wouldn't let it hit him. He would fight with everything he had until the others were well and out of danger. That night after checking on the others, Gilligan laid down in hopes of getting some sleep knowing he had to keep up his energy if he was getting sick. He slept through the night until morning waking up in surprise that no one had woken him up due to nightmares. Getting up from his sleeping spot, he felt his body getting stiff figuring it was due to sleeping on the hard ground.

Figuring the others were hungry, Gilligan made some more soup taking the first two bowls to the girls as he had previous done. Coming in Gilligan was surprised to find both girls sitting up and getting ready to leave the hut. Knowing they should stay in their huts for a while longer, Gilligan blocked the exit making them get back into bed.

"Gilligan you need to let us out, we are feeling much better." Ginger stated.

"Not until I check you over and you eat this soup. Then if you are feeling better, you can come out this evening for dinner." Gilligan replied.

Mary Ann pleaded, "We are fine Gilligan, see all better."

"Eat."

Both girls looked at each other knowing they couldn't argue this time. Finishing up their soup, Gilligan then went on to check them over as the Professor had shown him. Noticing their fever had broken, Gilligan agreed they could go outside that evening, but not until then. Ordering them to rest a while longer, Gilligan left making sure to put something on the door to let him know if they tried to sneak out. Heading to the Howells with soup, he was surprised to find them up as well. When they also tried to get up, Gilligan told them the same thing he told the girls. Since the Howells weren't used to taking orders, it took Gilligan a little longer to keep them in bed.

Finally they agreed and he left to take soup to the Professor making sure to put something on their door also. The Professor was also better and looking over some books when Gilligan came in to give him the soup. Forcing the Professor back to bed, Gilligan handed him the soup before he sat down.

"How are you feeling Professor?"

"Better much better thanks to you Gilligan. How are the others?" Professor asked in between drinking the soup.

"Everyone seems better except I haven't checked on the Skipper yet. But you all still are going to rest until this evening and then we can eat dinner together." Gilligan stated.

"But I'm fine Gilligan, the flu is gone and you look tired my boy." Professor remarked.

"I'm fine Professor now get back into bed and sleep." Gilligan took the bowl from him and left.

Going to Skippers hut, Gilligan found his friend starting to leave but was shoved back into the hut by Gilligan. Telling Skipper to sit, Gilligan placed the bowl in front of him before he sat down beside his friend.

"Eat Skipper." Gilligan ordered.

"Gilligan, little buddy I'm fine."

"I don't care, you and the others are going to rest until tonight. Then you can join me for a dinner I'm going to make you all."

"Little buddy you're looking pale and tired. You should be the one sleeping."

"I'm fine Skipper, it's just I'm not used to sleeping on the hard ground and most of you were having nightmares at night. Tonight I'll come back to our hut and rest after dinner, I promise."

"Alright little buddy."

Making sure Skipper finished eating, then he pushed his friend back into the hammock making him lay down. Leaving the hut, he put up a thing on the door as well before going down to the lagoon to check the lobster traps they had. Finding a couple in there, Gilligan brought them back to the camp starting to get ready for dinner that night. Throughout the day, Gilligan kept an eye on the others while also cooking the lobsters. Gilligan setting up the table, felt his body getting more tired and achy unsure how long he could fight off the flu. His head had been hurting off and on all day but he put on a smile for the others. His body was almost constantly shivering from what he feared was the fever taking it's hold over him.

The others were well now, but he needed to get this dinner over with before he rested. Once the lobsters were finished and the table set with them, Gilligan allowed everyone to come out. The others excited to be free came out not believing their eyes at the food awaiting them. As they sat down at the table, everyone began enjoying the dinner.

"Little buddy this is the best, and I want to do a toast." Skipper stood up raising his glass, "To my little buddy, who we all have to thank since if he wasn't here we all might have died from the flu."

"To Gilligan." Everyone cheered.

Gilligans smile turned into a frown as he found his vision becoming blurred and his head pounding. Skipper noticing Gilligan swaying placed down his glass, "Little buddy? Gilligan!"

Gilligan unable to go on much longer collapsed to the ground as the Skipper rushed to his side. Turning him over, Skipper looked to the Professor, "He's burning up."

"Get him to his hammock." Professor stated.

Picking his little buddy up in his arms, Skipper rushed to their hut laying Gilligan in his hammock before moving out of the way for the Professor. The others not wanting to get in his way, stayed outside the door the thought of dinner gone from their minds. The Professor examined Gilligan over before he brought Skipper outside where the others were waiting.

"How is the boy?" Mr. Howell questioned.

Professor rung a hand threw his hair, "He's not good I'm afraid."

"What's wrong Professor?" Mary Ann asked.

"He's got the flu but I'm afraid it's much worse." Professor replied.

Skipper looked at him, "How can he be worse? We all had it, and none of us looked half as bad as he does now."

"Let me explain, Gilligan was around each of us feeding us and helping us throughout the night. He probably hasn't been eating properly since he was worried for our sake. To put it frankly, he was around the six of us for a few days. The flu hit him and yet he ignored his body until it couldn't resist any longer." Professor sighed.

Mrs. Howell held onto Thurston, "Oh Thurston, the poor boy."

"Don't worry Lovey, Gilligan helped us and we are going to help him. Just tell us what to do Professor." Thurston spoke.

"I'm going to need fresh water and some rags like the ones Gilligan had been using." Professor instructed, "We can each take turns being with him or doing the chores which I figure he's been doing all by himself."

"Skipper…" Gilligans voice called out from inside the hut.

Skipper rushed into the hut finding Gilligan awake, "Little buddy you gave us all a scare."

"Sorry...my head hurts...I'm cold, what's wrong." Gilligan shivered before trying to get up, "Need to take care of others."

"Woah easy little buddy, we are all healthy thanks to you. But you're very sick little buddy and we are going to help you as you did us. Just rest."

Skipper reached out pulling his blanket up over Gilligan's body before reaching down to grab his own blanket as well. Placing it on Gilligan, Skipper placed his hand on Gilligan's forehead feeling the heat coming from his little buddy. Hearing the door opening, Skipper looked up to find the Professor coming in with some rags followed by the girls with a bowl of water. The Professor came in letting Ginger set the water down before he dipped one of the rags into it. Handing it to the Skipper, the Skipper laid it on Gilligan's forehead.

Instantly Gilligan jerked trying to get away, "Shhh Gilligan, it's to help you."

"Cold...so cold…" Gilligan mumbled.

Ginger stepped over to the Professor, "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Just what we are doing, just like Gilligan did for us." Professor replied.

Mary Ann paced, "I feel so helpless, Professor."

Professor came over to her giving her a hug, "I know but as long as Gilligan knows we are here for him, he will fight this."

"You hear that little buddy, you can fight this." Skipper spoke placing his big hand on the little shoulder of his friend.

Gilligan grimaced in his sleep before relaxing as if the Skippers words made it through the fevered sleep. Leaving Skipper to take care of Gilligan, the Professor and girls left the hut to take care of the chores with the Howells. The Skipper stood for a while watching over his little buddy before sitting down at the table. The past few days had been a blur to him, but he remembered Gilligan's voice getting through the dreams telling him it would be alright. Now to see Gilligan laying there much worse made the Skippers heart feel as if it was breaking.

 _Gilligan woke up around the fire knowing he would have to check on the others. Getting up, he grabbed a bucket of water before going to the girls. Entering, he found them lying motionless on their beds. Coming closer, he found them not breathing causing him to panic. Rushing out of the hut, he went to the Professor finding him the same way. Rushing to the Howells, Gilligan felt the panic and guilt coming over him. Going to the Skipper, Gilligan fell to his knees at finding him gone as well. Shaking his head, Gilligan couldn't believe they were all gone because of him._

" _No please God no take me."_

"No...no no…" Gilligan groaned in his sleep.

"Shhh Gilligan, it's alright." The Professor spoke having taken over during the night.

"I'm sorry...please take me…" Gilligan muttered.

Unsure what he meant, the Professor shook his head figuring it was from the fever, "Gilligan there's nothing to be sorry for. It's a dream nothing more."

"Couldn't save them...I'm sorry…" Gilligan continued to cry tears starting to run down his face.

Professor noticing he was getting agitated tried to keep him calm, "Shhh it's alright don't worry we are all here."

"Skipper….Skipper…"

Seeing that he couldn't calm him, the Professor went to the hut of the door calling for the Skipper who had been sitting by the fire. The Skipper rushed into the hut faster than the Professor could imagine. Skipping noticing Gilligan tossing in the hammock rushed to his side pulling a clammy hand into his. Gilligan seemed to stop tossing at that but continued to mutter over and over about not being able to save them.

"Gilligan little buddy you need to calm down." Skipper pleaded reaching up to touch his forehead where the rag was, "Professor this needs to be rewetted, it's dry and I can feel his heat through it."

The Professor took it and rewet it, "I know, the fever dries the rag out faster than I can wet it."

"Skipper?" Gilligan groaned opening his eyes.

"It's my little buddy."

"Oh Skipper you died, I'm sorry." Gilligan having found strength sat up wrapping his arms around his friend.

The Skipper embraced Gilligan before laying him back onto the hammock, and taking the cold rag from the Professor. Gilligan whimpered as the rag was placed on his head but soon calmed down when Skipper began talking to him. Hearing the hut door open, Skipper looked up spotting the Howells coming in, figuring neither of them could sleep. The Professor seeing them as well couldn't help but smile and wave them in.

"How is the boy?" Mr. Howell questioned.

"His fever is very high." Professor explained before the Skipper could.

"You two go take a break, we will take care of him for a while." Mrs. Howell motioned for them to leave.

Professor looked to the Skipper, "Come on Skipper you can help me get more water and possibly more rags."

Knowing he couldn't argue, the Skipper nodded going to the door before taking one look back at Gilligan, "Call me if he gets worse."

Mrs. Howell came over to the hammock standing beside Gilligan looking down at the sleeping boy, "He looks peaceful."

Mr. Howell stood on the other side, "He shivering lovey."

Mrs. Howell looked down noticing he was as she pulled the blankets up to his chin, "The poor boy, he's never asked for anything except to make us happy."

"I know lovey, but we will take care of him." Mr. Howell spoke.

Pulling his teddy from underneath his arm, Mr. Howell lifted up the blanket long enough to put his teddy with Gilligan. Together the Howells watched over Gilligan standing beside his Hammock before sitting down at the table. Whenever Gilligan would start to moan in his sleep, Mrs. Howell or Thurston would get up to calm him back down. It was only when the rag on his forehead was dry did Gilligan began to toss worse. Mr. Howell got up finding he had to hold Gilligan down when he realized the boy might fall out of the hammock.

"Lovey go find what's taking the Professor and Skipper so long." Mr. Howell suggested.

Mrs. Howell nodded going out of the hut not seeing them around. Going to where they had the water, Mrs. Howell found the guys getting water, "Oh Skipper, Professor please come, Gilligan is tossing and Thurston is afraid he's going to fall."

Skipper not having to be told twice rushed to his hut where he found Mr. Howell trying to calm Gilligan but failing. Moving him out of the way, Skipper held onto Gilligan talking to him until he seemed to fall back to sleep. Letting out a breath he had been holding, Skipper reached out touching his forehead finding the fever higher than it had been. Soon Mrs. Howell came in followed by the Professor who was carrying the water. Placing it onto the table, Professor put a couple rags into it, letting them soak before pulling one out. Coming over to the hammock, Professor put the rag onto Gilligan's forehead.

"Why isn't the fever breaking Professor?" Skipper asked.

"His is worse than ours, but it's barely been a day. Our flu lasted days from what Gilligan had told me." Professor explained.

Skipper looked at him worry in his eyes, "I must watch my little buddy go through this for days? Can anyone even survive having a fever that long and as high as his is?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any medicine we have here that would help besides what we are doing as of right now." Professor sighed.

"What about a herb, isn't there a herb that we could find around the island and perhaps mix it up into soup?" Mary Ann asked coming into the hut.

"There might be yes, I'll check that out." Professor stated rushing out of the hut.

Ginger came in right as the Professor left, "Mr. and Mrs. Howell, why don't you go take a break. Mary Ann and I can take over for now."

"Thank you Ginger." Thurston smiled, "Come on lovey, it's almost morning."

Mrs. Howell nodded following her husband out of the door as the girls came over to Skipper who was still holding onto one of Gilligan's hands. Mary Ann looked at the Skipper knowing he hadn't gotten much rest outside.

"Skipper go take a break, try to actually get some sleep." Mary Ann suggested.

"I'm not leaving him anymore, he seems to only rest better when I'm here." Skipper stated not even looking up at her.

Mary Ann turned to Ginger who just shrugged as she sat down at the table. Mary Ann figuring they couldn't argue with the Skipper sat down as well. Skipper continued to hold onto Gilligan's hand while also keeping an eye on the rag making sure it wouldn't dry out. For the rest of the night, Gilligan seemed to rest without having any more nightmares. As the sun came up, the Skipper stood on the other side of the hammock to keep the sun from shining on Gilligan. Both girls had dozed off slightly at the table but awoke early morning.

The Professor having been in his hut most of the night came in with a pile of green leaves. Ginger looked up from the table, "Professor what is that?"

"It's called Mentha Piperita." Professor looked down at the leaves.

"English please Professor." Skipper requested.

"It's peppermint, it is said to help reduce fevers. Mary Ann, I need you to fix some soup and mix this with it." Professor handed over the peppermint to her.

Mary Ann and Ginger both stood up taking the leaves before going out to start work on the soup. Professor knowing Skipper had been standing for hours, forced the man to sit before he collapsed. Not wanting to let go of Gilligan, Skipper sat in the chair knowing the Professor was right. Since Gilligan hadn't stirred in hours, he figured he could sit for a while. Rewetting the rag, Professor checked Gilligan's forehead before placing the rag back on. His fever was still high but he hoped with the peppermint it would slowly go down.

Mary Ann returned shortly with a bowl of hot soup, the smell filling the room making the guys feel hungry. Knowing Gilligan would be too weak to fed himself, Skipper took the bowl from her while the Professor tried to wake him. Shaking him gently, Professor couldn't help but smile when he saw Gilligan open his eyes. Although he had a glaze over them from the fever, the Professor could tell he recognized him.

"Pr'fssor?" Gilligan moaned.

"Yeah Gilligan it's me, how are you feeling?"

"Achy...tired." Gilligan closed his eyes.

"No Gilligan you got to stay awake. Mary Ann made you some soup to drink." Professor shook him gently.

"Skpper…"

Skipper came over, "I'm here little buddy, can you stay awake long enough to drink the soup?"

"I'll….try…" Gilligan groaned trying to sit up some.

Skipper moved over allowing Professor to help prop Gilligan up a little better. Once he was sure Gilligan wouldn't move too much, he allowed the Skipper to come over. Skipper taking a spoonful of soup held it up to Gilligan's mouth letting him sip it. After a few bites, Gilligan seemed to be losing the war with the fever and sleep. Deciding he had drank enough, Skipper helped him lay back down in the hammock pulling the blanket up to his chin. The Professor staying with the Skipper waited a few hours before he checked Gilligan's fever.

"How is he Professor?" Skipper asked for the hundredth time it seemed.

"I think the peppermint worked, his fever does seem lower but it's still far from being gone." Professor stated.

"It's a start though right?"

"Yes Skipper it's a start, but it doesn't mean he's out of danger just yet."

Noticing he was resting better than earlier, Skipper took a seat at the table while Professor left to tell Mary Ann to prepare more soup for later. Coming back in with a couple bowls, Professor forced Skipper to eat as well as himself knowing they had to keep up their strength as well. Skipper not really wanting to eat agreed he had to for Gilligan. Once they both had ate, Professor took the bowls out to help Mary Ann with the chores leaving Skipper to watch over Gilligan.

 _"Skipper?" Gilligan called out._

 _Noticing on one in their hut, Gilligan got out of the hammock going outside to find the camp empty. Spotting footprints leading away, Gilligan followed them to the lagoon where he found the others lying there. Rushing over to them, Gilligan thought they were just sleeping until he noticed they were all pale and cold._

 _"No, no they can't be." Gilligan shook Skipper, "Wake up Skipper please wake up!"_

"Skipper wake up...wake up…" Gilligan groaned in his sleep causing the Skipper to get up coming to his side.

"Little buddy I'm right here."

"No please...don't be...dead" He groaned in his sleep.

"Little buddy I'm not dead, it's alright."

"No, no Skipper!" Gilligan jerked awake moving away.

Being startled by his outburst, Skipper almost didn't grab Gilligan in time before he fell out of the hammock. Putting him back into it, Skipper found Gilligan looking up at him through feverish eyes. Reaching out to touch his forehead, Skipper became alarmed at how hot it was when only an hour ago it was almost gone. Knowing they needed more peppermint for him, Skipper knew Mary Ann was working on the lunch.

"Professor!" Skipper yelled before regretting it when Gilligan jumped, "I'm sorry Gilligan it's alright."

Professor hearing his name rushed in, "Skipper what is it?"

"His fever is higher than before and I think we need to move him to another place."

"What happened?" Professor questioned reaching to touch his forehead, "It is higher, Mary Ann said the soup would be ready shortly."

"When he had a nightmare, he almost fell out of the hammock."

"Alright he can stay in my bed until his fever breaks." Professor stated.

Skipper nodded reaching underneath Gilligan and lifting him into the air causing Gilligan to stir in his sleep, "Skper?"

"Shhh little buddy we are putting you in a different bed." Skipper assured him.

"Cold...hurts….bright."

"I know, but Mary Ann will be giving you medicine very soon."

"Dn't...like...mecine…" Gilligan mumbled.

Skipper chuckled, "I know."

Making sure Professor was ready, Skipper carried him out of their hut and headed straight for the Professors. The girls and the Howells came wondering what was wrong, but was assured it was easier to treat him in a regular bed. Understanding they went back to their chores knowing they wanted to stay busy. Coming into the Professor's hut, Skipper waited until the Professor moved the covers before he laid Gilligan down gently. Starting to let go, Skipper wasn't surprised when Gilligan grabbed his shirt.

"It's alright Gilligan I'm not going anywhere." Skipper spoke even though he wasn't sure Gilligan was hearing him now or not.

Gilligan's grip loosened on his shirt allowing him to move and pull the blanket up over him. The Professor going to his door yelled for someone to bring him water and rags. When they were brought in, Professor laid on one Gilligan's forehead in hopes to keep it down until the soup was ready. Around noon it had been finished and Mary Ann brought in a bowl handing it to the Professor. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to feed Gilligan while he was lying flat on his back, Skipper lifted him up before sitting down on the bed.

Together the two of them got Gilligan to eat about half the soup before he couldn't stay awake any longer. For the rest of the day, the group was in the Professor's hut watching over Gilligan and not letting the rag get dry as it had before. By evening Gilligan's fever had lessened greatly which was a good sign. Making sure he drank some more soup that evening, the group continued to stay with him. When Gilligan awoke, he noticed that he wasn't in his hut. Second thing he noticed was his body felt stiff and sore unsure of what had happened.

Turning his head slightly, Gilligan found the Skipper over in the corner talking to the Professor, "Skipper."

Skipper hearing Gilligan turned rushing to his side, "Gilligan!" Touching his forehead, Skipper felt a relief come over him, "His fever has broke, how do you feel little buddy?"

"Sore and stiff, what happened?" Gilligan asked.

"You had the flu, you got it from us and you had a high fever since the night before." Professor explained.

"I remember hearing your voices." Gilligan smiled.

"Yes we were all worried about you." Professor stated going to the door, "Everyone, his fever has broke."

Mary Ann, Ginger, and the Howells all rushed in relief all on their faces. Gilligan smiled as they came over, "Hey everybody."

"Oh Gilligan, I'm glad you are better." Mary Ann smiled.

"Yes you had us worried my boy." Mr. Howell stated.

"I'm sorry to worry you guys. Skipper, can we go back to our hut?" Gilligan questioned.

Skipper looked over to Professor who nodded, "I think that would be alright, but make sure he stays there at least until tomorrow evening."

"Don't worry I will." Skipper stated before lifting Gilligan into his arms.

Getting back to their hut, Skipper found Gilligan had fallen asleep. Knowing he would be able to sleep more peaceful now, Skipper laid Gilligan into his bunk before covering him up. Smiling at his little buddy, Skipper sat at the table watching over him for a few hours. When morning came, he found Gilligan up and wanting to go outside but knew Professor had ordered him on bedrest for another day. Knowing he didn't like being stuck inside, the Skipper and the others made sure to keep him company. By the next day, Professor had allowed Gilligan to come out but made sure to have Skipper escort him since his strength hadn't fully returned.

At the table, Skipper raised his glass once more, "To my little buddy."

"Thank you Skipper, thanks everyone. Thank you for what you all did for me." Gilligan smiled.

Skipper shook his head, "If it wasn't for you Gilligan, we wouldn't be here."

Gilligan smiled, "I'm glad to be here with all of you."

The End!


End file.
